


where witchers dwell

by ThirstyForRed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Order of Witchers, takes place before its fractioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: They're in Kestrel Mountains and it's summer, sweet, and slow morning. Arnaghad lies in a patch of sunlight falling on their bed through an open window, with eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips.
Relationships: Arnaghad/Erland of Larvik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	where witchers dwell

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for something small and sweet in between other projects :3

It's morning, one like many others, or so it seems. They're in Kestrel Mountains and it's summer, sweet, and slow morning. Arnaghad lies in a patch of sunlight falling on their bed through an open window, with eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips.

"What's so funny?" asks Erland. Voice still heavy with sleep, but even now, after the night, his mind is bright and clear as crystals. Sharp. He would answer riddles of any sphinx, brave or dumb enough to invade witchers' habitat.

"I'm happy," mumbled back Arnaghad. "Sleep." And with an arm still around the other witcher, he hugs Erland closer, tighter. It's nice and warm, and if they could, if they wanted, you would stay like this forever. Alas...

Erland, with his hand gently caressing Arnaghad's neck, face, and hair, moves closer on the bed, even though it seemed almost impossible with how close they are.

"No, dear. We need to get up..." he says and ignores an unhappy grumble. "We have work to do. Tiny witchers to teach..."

"Tiny brats," corrects sleepy witcher, but opens a cat-like eye. Only one for start, just to prolong the morning.

"Do I need to bargain with you?" asks Erland in low voice, already thinking of something that would satisfy both of them. "Promise you something precious, so you will unhand me and get up yourself?"

The second eye opens and now there's a mischievous glint in both of them.

"I see... You keep reusing your old tactics," laughs Arnaghad. Slow he rolls from the side to lay on his back, dragging witcher still trapped in his arms.

"It seemed to work just perfectly yesterday."

"We could change it up a bit," he proposes with one hand moving low to Erland's ass, and the other tilting his head for a kiss.

And it's sweet, and it's slow, the way they see seem to fit each other perfectly and move like a one, in perfect harmony. Like this is what they were always meant to be and there was never Rissberg or Morgraig, or even Alzur. Alas...

It's a summer morning in the witchers' castle and even though most of their brethren are on the Path, there are still younglings that need to be taught the trade. Young adepts loudly running through the castle's corridors, playing and screaming, unknowingly disturbing two witchers in their morning love-making. Arnaghad and Erland kiss for the last time, with a smile, not even really angry at the overeager to learn children, and finally get out of bed.


End file.
